


Christmas in the Bunker

by catchmeafallingstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeafallingstar/pseuds/catchmeafallingstar





	Christmas in the Bunker

Dean stomped into his room, muttering about ridiculous sasquatches who insist on doing stupid ass things like eating salad. He stopped dead.

There was a certain angel sitting on his bed, posing obscenely with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out. A certain angel who was naked aside from a pair of bright red lace and satin panties and a Santa hat. 

“Hello Dean.”

And goddamnit, that impossibly deep, gravelly voice did nothing but add to his growing erection.

“What the fuck?”

Cas shrugged.

“Sam said you would like it.”

“I hate it when he’s right.”

Dean kicked off his boots and chucked his leather jacket in the general direction of a nearby chair. He wanted Cas, needed Cas, right now, or preferably sooner.

Cas saw Deans pupils widen with lust as he swiftly removed his plaid shirt, t shirt, undershirt, under-undershirt, jeans, socks and underwear. His own (already rock hard) dick twitched in excitement within the confines of his panties as Dean lowered himself onto the bed and began roughly kissing his mouth. They ground their hips together, both craving the friction, and Dean began to palm Cas through the lace. The angel flipped them over so that he was on top and began to move his mouth downwards, kissing and nipping at the skin on Dean’s neck in ways that would surely leave marks tomorrow. He kissed along Dean’s collarbone and then down, lingering on his tattoo, and then moved down to suck on one of his extremely sensitive nipples, gently tugging with his teeth and causing the hunter to moan loudly.

“Want you … inside me, now.”

Cas looked up and shot him a dark grin as he continued his painfully slow journey down, making a point to kiss pretty much every inch of Dean’s stomach. Dean had forgotten how much of a tease he could be, and he didn’t usually mind but God, if Cas kept this up much longer he wasn’t going to last.

“Hurry… The… Fuck… Up.”

“Patience is a virtue, Dean. I should know.”

“I don’t give a shit about virtue, I just need you inside me. Right now.”

Dean said these words with gritted teeth. Cas decided to get on with it, to be honest he wasn’t going to last for much longer himself if they didn’t fuck soon. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squeezed some onto his hand, coating his fingers liberally. He took in the sight of Dean, his hunter, laid out on the bed. He really was beautiful, from his freckles to his green eyes to his hard and leaking cock. The aforementioned green-eyed hunter bucked up his hips impatiently, and the angel quickly returned to his task. He slid in one finger, and quickly added a second, scissoring them, and then a third. By this point Dean was letting out a near constant stream of desperate whines and moans, and much as Cas loved to see him unravel and fall apart like this, his dick had other ideas. He quickly removed his fingers and stepped out of his panties (taking care to put them on a chair rather than the floor so that they could have more fun with them later) and thrust into Dean with one smooth roll of his hips. He began to move in and out and Dean moaned in pleasure when Cas hit his prostate. They both felt themselves slipping over the edge embarrassingly fast, and with a few more thrusts Cas was spilling his release into Dean as he screamed his name. The hunter followed soon after, shooting cum in between their stomachs. Cas vanished it away immediately with his angel mojo as he pulled out of Dean. He quickly put his panties back on and they snuggled up to each other under the covers.

“Merry Christmas Cas.”

“Merry Christmas Dean.”

*********************************************

Dean awoke some hours later, his legs intertwined with those of his angel. Outside the window it was still dark, but it was beginning to get lighter and the sky was a clear deep blue, almost as blue as Cas’ eyes but not quite, and a few stars were twinkling. But there were more important things to worry about. He gently kissed Cas’ mouth until said blue eyes opened and looked into Dean’s green ones.

“Time for your Christmas present now.”

He winked and began to kiss harder, begging for entrance with his tongue until Cas complied and opened his mouth. When he had explored every millimeter of the angel’s mouth he began to head downwards, kissing at his neck. He lingered over the sensitive spot that lay just below Cas’ ear and sucked and nipped until he was sure there would be a mark. He wanted everyone to know that this angel was _his. ___He kissed all along each collarbone and then down Cas’ chest and stomach, leaving marks all the way down. By this point the angel was writhing beneath him and helplessly bucking up his hips. They were both desperately hard and Dean could see a spot of precum forming through the thin satin of the angel’s panties. He took them off and tossed them aside before taking the whole of Cas’ cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking at the head and hollowing his cheeks as the angel, his angel, moaned and continued to buck up his hips, fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean held his hips still and continued to bob up and down on his cock. Cas let out a moan and fisted the sheets as he came, screaming Dean’s name. Dean swallowed it down and pulled off Cas’ cock with a popping sound.

“You certainly know how to give a good Christmas present.” 

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

"Shall we go back to sleep?” 

“Yeah. Don’t lose those panties though, they could be a lot of fun.” 

Sam was walking along in the hallway (He was up early because he wanted to go for a run before breakfast) and happened to overhear their conversation. Once he got over the traumatizing mental image that had so kindly been provided by Dean’s words he thought to himself that, yes, it was going to be a very merry Christmas, especially with some of the sexual tension gone. Cas had only fessed up to him the other day, but in truth he had known, or at least guessed, almost from the start. Those two were not exactly subtle about their feelings, whether they talked about them or not. It was the eye-fucking that gave them away. 


End file.
